Reacquaintance: Families Reunite
It had been 5 years since Birusu's last encounter with Densetsu, and even then his memories of Densetsu had almost completely disappeared. A long time had passed, and since then Birusu's skills had improved drastically. No longer relying on the overwhelming approach, he had found a more skilful way to defeat his enemies - something he had learned upon completing hundreds of Assassination missions. Still, it was by complete chance that when he had opened his Bingo book once more, he saw again the spectacular image of Densetsu. The guy's demeanour had improved, and his face had gotten a wiser, more experienced feature. These details were apparent to Birusu, for he had learned to deduce characteristics of a person from their facial features alone, something which was vital in detecting when to strike. Activating his Byakugan - something he had ingrained within himself to do periodically to re-analyze his surroundings - he noticed the presence of Densetsu in the far distance, by sheer stroke of luck. "So, it seems he is here again." Birusu thought. "You want to get yourself thrashed again?" Moryo joked to Birusu, laughing as he did so. "Nice try Moryo, but now it's time to greet him." Birusu replied to Moryo in his mind, as he subtly created several Shadow Clones and began spreading them far and wide. Then, pulling out several senbon, he opted for a different approach then before. Increasing the flow of chakra within his body, enhancing his physical might, he sent forth many senbon, aimed at striking the chakra points within Densetsu's body, while his other clones did the same. Paying careful attention to Densetsu's face, he deliberately avoided sending the Senbon within Densetsu's sight range, in order to conceal his attack. Involving no chakra whatsoever within the Senbon, Birusu wished to test what other means Densetsu had in detecting sneak attacks, considering these senbon were silent because of their size. It was a gloriously sunny, radiant day, where the magnificent golden sun showered its' blessings upon the serene, green lands. These were the kinds of days Densetsu lived for; proof that not all days had to be shrouded with gloomy skies and men cutting each other up for the sake of it. Perhaps that was what peace really meant; sunny skies. He sighed as he walked, whistling the tune of a song he'd heard a few months back, fresh from completing an A-ranked mission. As we walked, his head tilted to the left as he beheld a sunflower; a truly wonderful creation. A smile crept on his face as he thought of picking it, a gift for someone special; but the thought was interrupted by a sudden glint of the sun being reflected upon some type of surface. The senbon seemingly hit Densetsu, penetrating the points of his chakra system, before a cloud of smoke revealed 'Densetsu' to only be a log. The log hit the ground with a soft thud as Densetsu marvelled at the aim of the senbon, perched on the branch of a tree, Sharingan active in his eyes. Had I not turned to look at that flower, that probably would have hit some of my key chakra points. This feeling though...this feeling is quite similar. Densetsu stood rigid on the branch as his sensory capabilities detected his assailants, confirming his suspicions. Yes, it's that bounty hunter five years back. Birusu, if I'm not mistaken. He thought, as he pulled out his katana and leaped forward onto another tree. "Hello to you too!" Densetsu bellowed as he zipped upwards, gaining higher ground among the branches, knowing the clones and the original would be on to him. "Good Afternoon to you too!" Birusu flew ahead with his clones towards Densetsu's position with extreme speed. "It's been a long time! Densetsu!" Birusu loudly bellowed, concealing the sounds of the battlefield to an extent. "I hope you do remember me! Cause I've learned many things I would like to show you! Behold!" Birusu shouted as he began touching himself all over in front of Densetsu's face, increasing the chakra flow within his own body. "See! This is the fruit of my training!" Birusu jumped high up in the air as he stimulated himself, allowing the glorious rays of the sun to reflect off his pristine body, as he began spinning in mid air. This could be seen as a show, if not for the fact that Birusu's landing position would be where Densetsu was, likely seen by Densetsu himself via his Sharingan's predictive capacity. As he spun, it was only when he was upon Densetsu where chakra burst out of his body, showing Densetsu how his timing had improved since the last battle. This would devastate the very ground where Densetsu once stood, if Densetsu did not respond. "As eager as ever with the clones," Densetsu responded as the clones appeared around him with commendable speed, though the nimble Uchiha had reacted nigh instantaneously in response to seeing his surroundings get crowded, a millisecond after his opponent molested himself in front of him. In a flash Densetsu had burst back downwards, with a typically flawless execution of the Body Flicker Technique, just as his opponent's vicious chakra blast came down upon the fat branch he had been perching on—but as usual, Densetsu had left a little gift. The moment Birusu's chakra blast was unleashed, so was the Flash Bomb attached to a kunai on the branch. As the powerful shockwave of chakra decimated the branches of the tree, the flash bomb exploded shortly before; flooding the upper region of the branches with brilliant light as Densetsu's intent to blind his numerous adversaries was made clear. On the ground again, he casually walked forward away from the tree while reaching into his weapons pouch with his left hand, as his right calmly gripped his katana—which had taken the limbs of many an evil being, feeling the soft, customised handle. Apparently he's gotten faster, much faster, and based on the flow of his chakra earlier as detected by the Sharingan, he's up to some...self upgrading with that self molestation. Densetsu thought to himself as he waited for his opponent's inevitable response. So did Densetsu get the better of Birusu, to Birusu's great joy. Upon perceiving the effects of the Flash Bomb, Birusu's general vision of the surrounding landscape was faulted, made worse by the power of his very Byakugan. Yet, this was all in accordance to Birusu's plan. Today was not meant to be a day of murder, but a day of enjoyment, in accordance to what he had decreed to himself earlier. As Densetsu landed on the ground, a clone that was underground burst forth in an attempt to seal Densetsu's movements, as he took the same opportunity to strike at Densetsu's chakra points, enhancing its flow. As the clone would do so, Chakra Threads would begin emerging from its very fingertips, acting as a close range defence as the clone would attempt to close in towards the underground Densetsu and unleash a chakra enhanced fist. The real Birusu and most of the other clones on the surface spread out, some heading to the sky while others went underground and around, the moment they perceived the Flash Bomb. They knew that it wouldn't be wise to remain stationary considering Densetsu's swiftness and keen memory. Densetsu had been able to sense the approach of the copy of Birusu as it burst towards him, but he was forced to somewhat improvise. In a calm and graceful demonstration of superhuman reflexes coupled with Taijutsu and just a pinch of Bukijutsu, he twirled around the clone as it launched itself forward, causing it to overshoot; inadvertently showing off moves that a ballet dancer would envy, while analysing the linear motion of the clone as well as its' limbs with great efficiency as his left hand whipped out of the weapon pouch like a cobra. Two kunai joined together by some length of wire strings were sent whizzing out at the copy of Birusu, specifically at his legs as he shot through the earth, carried forward by momentum and determination, but limited by the lack of mobility and manoeuvrability which came with sudden attacks from the underground. This would bring the clone down in a heap when it wrapped around his knees like bolas, as Densetsu pinpointed the locations of the many similar chakra signatures surrounding him. "Interesting," Densetsu stated as he twirled his katana in a small arc, "I see your attempt in subtle trickery has grown as well, however..." Densetsu trailed off, as he dashed forward, away from the signatures; forward where not even one was located, ensuring they couldn't surround him, leaving various routes for an exit if he were to be cornered. Densetsu's calm was still unperturbed, paying cautious respect to his opponent, but creating efficient solutions to dangerous situations in the way only a veteran of conflicts and a thousand duels could, while he began to think. Densetsu would be surprised by the sheer agility of the clone, for its chakra threads served the sole purpose of denying Densetsu the terrain advantage, for it would act as a counterbalance for the clone in all respects, and to a minor extent alter the extremely precise trajectory of Densetsu's Kunai, however the result would be the same as Birusu made his clone dispel when he saw Densetsu's reaction, using the mark of smoke, commonplace among undisguised jutsu, to block Densetsu's vision even for a small moment. Viewing Densetsu's escape, Birusu would understand the sheer prowess of this man, for he had viewed few powerful people who relied on separating himself from battle. The clones in the air remained in the air, easily detecting Densetsu's movements. Using their experience in Sharingan, they predicted the observations Densetsu would have in looking at himself, and used his skills of empathy to devise a trick, a technique used by few but dangerous against all Sharingan users, to summon simple clones which would serve to block all vision of chakra by enveloping the area and growing in size. These would charge towards Densetsu's location, disabling his fabled chakra vision in a way that is most apparent - via the use of chakra. With this, he would be unable the penetrate the clones through his vision and perceive Birusu's working from far away. As Densetsu begun planning, with the clones looking like the environment blocking him from 360 degrees, he would feel lightning course through the ground beneath his feet, relying on the speed of lightning to shock Densetsu and temporarily paralyze him. This would be a unique use of the technique, for never before had it ever been shown that the rocks could be manifested underground, rather than on the surface. There would only be a tiny sliver of opportunity where Densetsu would view the earth flare with lightning chakra. So that's how it is, chakra threads attached to the finger tips. Densetsu noted as he formed a few hand signs. Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall! A huge wall of chakra and earth rose from in front of Densetsu, rising high and firm into the air as it separated him from the incoming clones. There was a sensation of the release of chakra and Densetsu instinctively leaped away as less than a second later the ground crackled and fizzled and flashed in hues if blue and white, signifying a powerful attack had been launched underground somehow. The attack was also neutralised somewhat by Densetsu's rubber soled footwear. The force of this underground attack propelled him backwards despite him having evaded it, but he recovered simply with a quick backflip; using another burst of vicious speed to dash away at rarely matchable velocity as his fingers formed the clone seal. Two Shadow Clones were formed as all three performed a mixture of,overlapping acrobatic stunts while they ran, leaping through trees and crisscrossing into multiple patterns as Densetsu kept his sensory up, also attempting to widen the gap while detecting any trap whatsoever. With a quick movement, Densetsu flung two flash bombs behind them, causing a massive flash of light. It would have been impossible to cut Densetsu's path in a battle of speed and corner him from behind, as the Uchiha kept moving faster and faster away from the region heavily populated with clones. He had already analysed Birusu's moves so far, and he was stringing a few moves together in his head whenever he decided to actually attack. The trio continued to run among the tree tops and immense speed. With the very lightning chakra coursing through the ground itself, what would normally be regarded as an insulator, not even rubber footwear would help Densetsu, for Birusu had intentionally zapped the ground to prevent Densetsu from relying on it for fear of being shocked. It was interesting how Densetsu charged away from Birusu, attempting to escape, but a massless object charged to block his view all the same to conceal Birusu's movements. It was extremely skilled of Densetsu, to back up when needed, especially when met in the face of lightning. Yet, it would be to his shock as while Densetsu himself was extremely fast, there was little he could do to match a massive meteor which accelerated down from above, at a size equivalent of most Akimichis. It would burst forth, smashing the ground in front of Densetsu to create a massive explosion. The little span of time spent concealing Birusu's location was useful, for it had allowed him to cut off Densetsu through intercepting his movements. The Giant Clone, as it made its way downwards, unleashed a large scale Eight Trigrams Stimulation Revolving Heaven, which would expand forth and aim to use Densetsu's incredible forward momentum against him, using both the shockwave and the attack to strike at Densetsu and his clones, while the Birusu's chasing Densetsu would be planning something, concealed by the chakra barrier blocking Densetsu's sight. The clone would be shielded from Birusu's own lightning via the use of lightning chakra beneath its feet, nullifying the effects of the technique for he himself knew how much lightning chakra he was using. "Interesting display of power," said Densetsu as he burrowed out of the soil a great distance away from the tree which the initial opening salvo had been unleashed, exiting the soft soil gracefully. Indeed now as the three clones all the way ahead dispersed, victim to the indiscriminate but vicious attacks of Birusu. Densetsu brushed off some soil on his outfit casually, restyling his spiked hair, as appearances mattered even in battle. ---- The benefit of sensory was such, even when you were surrounded by blinded enemies, you could always create a diversion; or a precaution. Densetsu had noticed when his opponents surrounded him, and he also had noticed the adversary lying in wait below, thanks to the sensory perception. The flashbomb existed to blind all surrounding eyes, as nobody facing Densetsu (and obviously the flash bomb) would have been able to see him without being blinded, or severely affected by the trap, visually. In the confusion while leaping down the high tree, he and formed a shadow clone which headed straight for the other clone The "Densetsu" that had landed on the ground after the escape from the tree tops had never been Densetsu in the first place, but a clone, designed to draw out the lone adversary waiting near the tree and drag him out one on one. While the others up top were blinded by the flashbomb and this adversary took the bait, Densetsu had actually landed on the opposite side of the thick tree bark, quickly sinking into the ground deep like a mole, rapidly burrowing his way away from all his opponents by going deeper underground and away from the chaos, while his clone was drawing attention, effectively, and that was what Densetsu had been counting on all along. ---- Densetsu folded his hands as he appeared, as smug as ever. Maybe it was the contact lenses. Out of his sleeve, a Flying Thunder God Kunai appeared as he tossed it into the air and caught it with his mouth. The moment Birusu realised he'd been had, the party would return here with a vengeance, but he was ready. Unbeknownst to Birusu, the clones had also implanted several of Densetsu's FTG seals on the ground before they had dispersed as a result of the giant clone's attack. If there were any sensors nearby, they would notice a sudden exertion of brilliant, warm chakra which rivalled this beautiful day; the official arrival of the Human Torch. His skin glowed magnificently as his skin turned a powerful orange, as if he were about to explode from the inside, and quickly he was surrounded in magnificent flames, a walking torch, a symbol of fearsome brilliance. There was another brilliant exertion of chakra from the man, as superheated air spread out viciously, in a showy manner not unusual for Densetsu. "Let's dance," came Densetsu's only words. Densetsu did indeed appear to trick Birusu, and Birusu was glad to oblige, as for what purpose would this battle be for if not a battle of skill? Birusu was glad that his little scuffle using clones paid off, for it provided substantial entertainment to himself and proved that his skills had improved. Densetsu himself likely knew that it was impossible to fool the Byakugan, even though he saw the other Birusus charging towards his clones, for there was no reason that the activated Byakugan would have missed the real Densetsu's location after. In the eyes of Birusu, he had "won" that little battle. The real Birusu, however, was most definitively in the sky, for how else could a meteor emerge from such a location? Birusu understood this, and he sought to surprise Densetsu, for while his clones had continually sought to gain horizontal momentum, Birusu himself desired to gain the higher ground, having long since travelled far higher than the clouds, stimulating himself in the process. Knowing that Densetsu was underground, his prior attempt in using the Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind was an attempt to shock Densetsu via its wide range, but it seemed to not work in this situation. The Giant Shadow Clone, having destroyed the area, also served to eradicate every sign of the FTG seals, for how would the ink maintain its form when the very ground its existence is attached to is destroyed? The Giant Shadow Clone, ascertaining the fate of Densetsu's clones, sent a signal to his other fellow clones to head back. Meanwhile, the real Birusu, having had gained much height throughout the course of this battle, and increasing his chakra flow to match the Eight Gates in ferocity, charged relentlessly downward, protecting himself as he formed a Chakra Construct around himself, magnifying its size several fold as Birusu charged from the sky at speeds unexpected. "Densetsu Senpai, Behold! My progress!" Birusu charged downward, shouting mere instances before he would collide with Densetsu. At the speed Birusu was travelling, combined with his excess mass, this technique would no doubt be on equal footing with most powerful ninjutsu. Despite possessing little chakra cost, anyone else would be able to detect such a massive amount of chakra eclipsing most Shinobi. The power centred on Birusu himself was immense, for he had so much chakra flowing within him, increasing his power severalfold. It was not that Birusu had used much chakra in the attack itself, no, his focus for this technique was that of creating a fragile Susanoo armour, while the magnified Chakra Flow would serve to protect himself from what he knew to be a dangerously huge explosion. The very Susanoo body he had sought to replicate, upon striking the ground, would explode in a shower of fragments due to its fragility, the chakra given solid form would then act to impale everything within range. The key to all this was fairly simple. The Byakugan was capable of penetrative vision and acute chakra perception, but not both simultaneously. This innate flaw had been perfectly understood and manipulated by Densetsu, who had deliberately been able to stay out of range of Birusu and his attempt to flush out possible traps. To harm Densetsu, a certain hint of inevitable sureness might have been necessary. The fact that Birusu and his clones had been previously oblivious to the foreign invader underground had proved as much; they simply hadn't chosen to look down for clues; they had chosen to target the foe ahead. The obvious foe. As such, the Four Pillar Bind had been a targeted assault on the clone which left no doubt as to why the original Densetsu was unfazed; the real Densetsu simply wasn't the target of the attack. An undetected foe using the fundamental basics of the shinobi world—stealth, misdirection and subtlety. The Byakugan may have been impossible to fool, but it's user was most certainly human—and susceptible to gullibility. Densetsu smirked at this thought. There was progress indeed. As Birusu rushed forward, almost in the form of a lunatic, Densetsu raised a brow. Unexpected speeds were usual for a man with a vastly superhuman reaction time of 20 milliseconds, a trait which enabled him to perceive Birusu in slower motion simply because his brain was naturally hard wired to process and analyse and react faster. The Sharingan brutally aided this process, combining Densetsu's immense reflexes with flawless linear motion prediction, a fearsome combination which now truly enabled him to sucker the attack head on, no matter the magnitude. Calm down, kid. He thought, a grin stretching the mouth which held the kunai taut, before a massive portalopened up over Densetsu's head at the split microsecond before Birusu approached the point of no return; a truly unavoidable predicament for the asteroidal attempt. But Densetsu was in no mood for second chances. He had already spread his formula over a vast distance away from the battlefield, before opening the portal and his chakra was still moving the formulae. His body was superheated now, anybody or anything close enough would be melted by the intense heat; the flames of his body matched his fiery spirit. To Densetsu's miscalculation, he would forget that Birusu specialized in having an acute awareness of his very surroundings. Densetsu never once did mention in his post that he hid away, and so the clones could not break the 4th wall and see into the very mind of Densetsu's creator, hence to claim that the clones simply did not notice was a foolish claim, for this distinction between chakra perception and acute vision was useless, considering both allow for a 10km range view. As mentioned prior, the real Birusu knew of Densetsu's location as well, which was why the Four Pillar Bind from the clones was a massive AOE attack. Reigniting this very technique, lightning would course through the ground and aim to zap Densetsu from below, in an attempt to disrupt Densetsu's very technique which required focus (clear from how even Minato required a long period of focus). Underestimating the perception of Birusu would be Densetsu's potential downfall as well, for the very activation of his Chakra Flow (gates) granted him speeds that no human could match through sheer convention alone. This enabled him, with his Susanoo's arms outstretched due to its immense size, a degree of time to react. As the portal opened right before Susanoo's fist made contact, this granted Birusu an opportunity to react, for his sharingan and byakugan could tell the signs of another jutsu activation from far above. This was a move he would never forget, for it had thwarted his plans the previous time around. Shifting the Susanoo's arm backwards, there was once again a distance bettween the portal and Birusu, who, instances area Eight Gates Body Flicker: directed the fist to Densetsu's side, using its incredible reach to go around and strike Densetsu, or the ground if Densetsu decided to avoid. The force that would be exerted from this very motion alone would allow Birusu to halt his own momentum, while creating a massive shockwave and explosion in the process. The wind that arose would then threaten Densetsu's fire chakra armour, for the magnitude of it would spread the flames from his very armour to envelop the very forest they were in, and enhance the flame in the process. The fiery heat would distort the very light which entered his eyes if he fought in such a battlefield, a disability against a user of the Byakugan. Densetsu never once needed to specify what he was doing with clarity. After all, all the copies of Birusu were blinded; plus with the sensitivity of the Byakugan and Sharingan, it should have afflicted two times more damage on his vision, giving in fact way more than enough time for Densetsu to even repeat the process five times more. The anger was visible in Birusu's eyes and Densetsu knew why; the kid hated the fact that he'd been had like beans for breakfast. He hated the fact that he'd been so fixated upon his enemy that he hadn't noticed the mole, he hated that he never looked down, he hated that he hadn't launched an attack at Densetsu when he was vulnerable underground. He hated the fact that his clones had been foolish enough to not see through the foolish trick. The user of Birusu was also probably being hypocritical at least, having hidden a clone out of nowhere underground to attack Densetsu earlier, despite Densetsu's sensory turning that around. Despite Birusu not having naturally abnormal reaction times, he was somehow able to alter his trajectory as the technique opened up instantaneously before he hit the point of no return where momentum was concerned; he apparently could and Densetsu didn't question it, after all, what the hell right? Hundreds and hundreds of metres behind, Densetsu reappeared near one of his seals upon perceiving his plan to have somehow divinely failed, as explosion incoming as the miraculous evasion of instantaneous spacetime reached its climax, showy, malevolent and unnecessary, as he pointed his hands forward, shielding himself with a massive wall of fire which blasted forth from his palms, rising in height and width magnificently, blocking out the blast as well as potential visual damage. "To think I haven't even activated Senjutsu yet..." He muttered. His sensory was also up, and he detected no enemies in his vicinity, underground, above him or around him. The wind generated from that blast fed the flames as the forest was set ablaze, but Densetsu intensified the flames from his palms, and a nothing short of a firestorm came as a result. Densetsu frowned, realising that his opponent was going all out so quickly eventhough he was clearly holding back. "Kids these days..." He sighed. It was ironic for Densetsu to believe that a user of the Byakugan would be blinded so easily. After all, if Flash Bombs were all that was needed to blind a Byakugan user, they would not have been perceived as deadly threats on the battlefield, for anyone could easily disable them. Birusu had long realized Densetsu's position, for there was nothing suggesting otherwise - he had simply chosen to chase after the clone in a battle of wits. The clone earlier was hidden as seen from how Birusu sent the clones towards Densetsu from all around - there was no reason why it wouldn't approach from beneath, for Birusu was aiming to show Densetsu the improvements in his own prowess. The reason why Birusu could react was because he could perceive the changes in chakra flow, as specified earlier, and the fact that he intentionally designed this susanoo to be much larger, such that there'd be room to react - for it would be folly to engage a Flying Thunder God user without failsafes in place. Birusu was astonished, for he once again saw Densetsu rely upon his famed Flying Thunder God technique. Truly that technique was beyond anybody's capacity to deal with, for it allowed Densetsu the capacity to indiscriminately escape all situations. Regardless, Birusu did not bother, for he just proved to himself once more that he had one-upped Densetsu once more, using the very counter Densetsu had devised to block himself from Densetsu's vision, giving him room to strike from the side and minimize Densetsu's time to react. Whatever Densetsu may regard Birusu's failure, Birusu himself regarded it as a victory, and this spurred him on to battle once more. Creating a firestorm would serve to hinder Densetsu's vision, which was precisely what Birusu was aiming for. Only a select few people would be incapable of perceiving that distortions were bad for accuracy, and with Birusu sending his visionary interference towards Densetsu once more, it would aim to limit Densetsu's range of sensory to what was within the area, blocking that which is beyond. Birusu had begun devising another strategy upon perceiving his location, designating the previous Giant shadow clone and his other clones to reposition themselves. He was a long range combatant and he would use the firestorm conjured by Densetsu to his advantage. For the moment, he would leave Densetsu within the firestorm of his own making. Perhaps Densetsu thought Birusu was serious, even though Birusu did not think he was. All Birusu was trying to do was prove something to himself. Whatever Densetsu thought of his apparent wastefulness was another issue. Flying above into the sky, he would deliberately goad Densetsu's attention by flying several hundred meters above Densetsu, as if forcing Densetsu to focus his attention on him or be prepared for another assault like before. Contrary to Densetsu's expectation, Birusu had actually expended fairly little chakra. The construct's size was primarily due to a basic technique, and that was where Birusu would terrify Densetsu, for his moves relied mostly on a basic arsenal, and did not remotely cost as much as an S ranked seal-based teleportation technique. To Birusu, using low class moves to beat strong people was his aim. Susanoo, Eight Gates, S-ranked body tuning, Giant Shadow Clones falling like meteors, numerous clones being expanded and bloated to blot the view of an opponent; low class moves in another universe maybe, but not in this one. Densetsu had relied on wit, cunning and basics to evade each hurdle; subtle misdirection and attention diversion which had been efficient. Densetsu could not comprehend what the younger man was trying to prove; destroying his surroundings in such a manner, flashing several high calibre techniques. He was powerful, but in Densetsu's eyes; Birusu did not do justice to himself nor understand his own power, nor use it wisely. 'Til this very moment, Densetsu had not attacked, and he was not planning on doing so. This was apparently the height of Birusu's ability, excluding his other Gigantic Advanced Clone which Densetsu had manhandled a few years back. Birusu should have also deduced that Densetsu didn't rely on sight alone, and that this folly wouldn't deter him. Densetsu could see Birusu planning something again as he prepared to swoop overhead. "I'll give you one more chance then, before I either leave or begin to attack." Densetsu said, as his hands moved in a blur. Maybe from where Birusu came from, being unable to hit his opponents, let alone scratch the, was called "one upping" but in the world of Densetsu, it was a lack of refinement of absolutes. Thus, Densetsu decided to give him another go. Decagon Barrier, Decagon Barrier: Defensive Amplification! There was a brilliant flash and a massive decagonal barrier formed around Densetsu, wide, powerful and viciously vibrant, cackling loudly; regarded as one of the pinnacles of barrier ninjutsu. He pressed his palm against the ground and bent over as his Cloak dimmed a little. "Come at me again, your actions will determine whether I actually begin to fight...or I leave." He shouted. He was disgusted with the collateral damage that had ensued from the reckless charge and maybe walking home was a bad idea after all. Still no chakra signatures around him. He wanted to see if Birusu could conjure up something special. It was true, Densetsu's belief that Birusu was using highly complicated S-ranked techniques. However, only those which were meant to be shown to Densetsu, the Susanoo, could be considered an S-ranked technique. The stimulated tenketsu merely mimicked the effects of the Eight Gates in terms of Chakra Flow, and hence could not truly be considered an S-ranked technique. Yet, the point of it all was not that Birusu was using solely basic techniques, but that the expenditure of chakra was at its minimum. The use of Giant Shadow Clones was actually a simple alteration to the Shadow Clone Technique in Birusu's opinion, and its effect of being a meteor was merely an application of both height and the conventional Body Flicker Technique. To Birusu, this was child's play, for his point was to show that he could achieve huge effects with little exertion, if at all. Densetsu perhaps believed that he was not being "one-upped", yet it was clear that in this battle it was his clones that were being destroyed, and that his S-ranked counters were being countered. To Birusu this was a clear sign that Densetsu himself was arrogant, self-proclaiming to have relied on simple counters, yet using the cheapest S-ranked techniques he could find to counter Birusu's drastic moves. Setting up the Decagon Barrier, a barrier which, lo and behold, had the miraculous ability of absorbing chakra without restriction. Perhaps Densetsu thought this was a basic move in comparison to Birusu's arsenal, but to Birusu this was a complex move which formed an absolute defense, a defence Birusu found despicable. Birusu clearly felt that the chakra from his clones, designed to block Densetsu's vision no longer existed, and that was how Birusu concluded this piece of information. He would have to rely on other means to defeat Densetsu. It was at this moment that his clones had arrived back from their previous location, at speeds imperceptible to most, and continually increasing. At the front of the assault was 3 shadow clones, each possessing several Senbon on hand. Using Chakra Threads, Birusu's clones would link together to form a super long wire which enabled his clones to cut everything in its path. This move was designed to unleash intense pressure onto any one substance, relying on the sheer speed and momentum possessed by the Shadow Clones to cut down everything in its path. Densetsu would be greeted by these 3 Shadow Clones cutting down the trees around Densetsu, forcing the fiery mess to fall upon Densetsu's barrier, delivering pressure unto the barrier from several different sides simultaneously as the trees fell. As they did so, the smoke in the area would vastly increase in its ferocity, from Densetsu's powerful barrier, filling the area with more toxic gases such as Carbon Monoxide. Birusu's 3 clones would use this opportune moment to smash into the barrier using the wire strings, causing the lightning and fire to begin burning and shocking the wire string, attempting to tear it apart as Birusu's clones enhanced its durability with Chakra Flow. Then, under this pressure, the Giant Shadow Clone would come from above, firing a Kunai using all its momentum, further empowering it with increased throwing speed and enlarged size, these Kunai, possessing incredible momentum at this point, would then be cloned to enhance its physical impact as it bombarded Densetsu from above, the smoke concealing Densetsu's visual awareness of this assault. The real Birusu would witness his handiwork as his chakra began flowing outward from his body due to the opening of his Tenketsu, chakra threads extending from many different sections of his body, a signal to most that he was preparing himself for some form of combat some time soon outside his Susanoo, an indicator that Susanoo was not a construct Birusu preferred to use. Birusu's anger at being constantly and consistently foiled however seemed to be subverting his rationale. His view of Densetsu being arrogant was a rash response to the fact that Densetsu was playing an evasive game, and not letting himself get killed, reading Birusu's patterns repeatedly, analysing, watching him attempt to pile the pressure. Mimicry at the highest level was not fodder, but apparently Birusu wished it to be, so no qualms would be raised. The barrier was sturdy, one of the strongest barriers ever to exist, tried, tested, glorified; but it existed for one sole purpose and one alone: to buy time. It completely separated the user from the outside world, to ensure that he could meet it head on once it disappeared. That was the poetic glory of the Decagon Barrier. The trees fell from all over, toppling on the barrier, letting off terrifying sounds as the barrier fought Birusu's tactical nous, holding out desperately, all while moderate flames burned all over Densetsu's stationary body. As he gathered natural energy, he drew the presence of every life form around him. Animals had been fleeing Birusu's rampage all along, all life was. It was almost as if the trees wanted to flee as well. The markings of Sage Mode appeared around Densetsu's eyes, just as the titan bombarded him from above, totally wrecking the barrier; but the force of the monstrous attack was counterbalanced by another vicious and furious force, almost as if nature's wrath had manifested itself onto one point, one human being, one with nature. Senjutsu enhanced Densetsu's cloak by unimaginable magnitudes. Aware of the dangerous surroundings and smoke, Densetsu didn't even inhale as his protective decagonal bubble shattered, blasting upwards as the ferocious flames of his body shot out. Like a massive explosion it engulfed the surrounding area as Densetsu shot upwards, leaving no chance, a lethal bullet surrounded by immense flames which would melt anything in an instant; enhancements included. Metals of any kind would stand no chance, and beings would be wiped off from existence. The clone in the air would have never stood a chance as what seemed to be a supernova countered his descent, incinerating him long before Densetsu had reached. His eyes were closed, but with Senjutsu, his sensory was so great that he would not need to even open his eyes. As he rose higher and higher in the air, propelled by his powerful Senjutsu enhanced, Flame thrust aided leap, the bubble of flames receded back into his body. Senjutsu was miraculous, enabling him to come up with such acts with such minimal chakra loss. Avoid life, avoid life, came Densetsu's thought as he rose up high, finally opening his eyes, away from the smoke. The flames provided certain thrust as Densetsu was free from smoke, now free to breathe. The surrounding inferno saddened him, pierced his heart. From his vantage point, he could launch an attack at Birusu, eliminate every single clone and confront the actual man in sweet, vibrant and poisonous combat, but this destruction would have to be stopped first. He would fight fire with fire, and deal with Birusu later. A forest fire in this zone would lead to untold devastation, a thought Densetsu ingrained as he zipped downwards, spraying his flames around the existing ones around the area in an attempt to cut off the oxygen supply to the flames. Doggedly he thrust himself forward in the air around the ravaged land, making use of the time before his Senjutsu ran out, eliminating and extinguishing the flames, an attempt to save the forest. Birusu seemed to have taken a distant second spot to his duty as a human being, but distance was still a measurement. After making his rounds at rapid speed, Densetsu zipped through the air high overhead above Birusu and his clones, before landing overhead on the scorched landscape. This was a fresh region apart from the scorching, with no clones around; they were all ahead now. Nobody directly above either. But there was no time for contemplation. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet! An immense dragon spewed forth from Densetsu's mouth, crafted by flames which seemed to have been sent from hell itself, towering over the trees, widening rapidly as the Uchiha's proficiency in the art of flame manipulation was unleashed, hell bent on taking out every single one of Birusu's clones, big or small, tough or not. The flames cared not. Many smaller dragon heads split from this colossus, targeted attacks on each clone. One would think that such an exuberant showcase of raw power would consume incredible amounts of chakra, but for a man gifted with the Sage of Six Paths' elemental power, and chakra both enormous and potent in nature, it was just another attack. The heat of these flames were so intense that any attempt in absorption would work, but leave the absorber fatally injured due to the intense surrounding heat. Densetsu wanted to confront Birusu head on. Densetsu was still not taking chances with the poisonous atmosphere, having timed his breath very well and infrequently, despite this area not being that thick with smoke. With a tap of his leg as he blasted the flames forth, a massive Earth wall raised him high into the air from underneath while he burned clones to cinders. In Birusu's eyes, he learned that this was a man not to be trifled with. Beneath that cold harsh exteriour Birusu saw that this man was actually one who was compassionate, who cared for the wildlife that he himself was devastating, and he could respect that. It was rare that there were ninjas who were concerned with something outside personal gain, even rarer were the ninjas who strived to protect everyone around them. This very fact was what personified Uzumaki Naruto, and Birusu saw that within Densetsu was a similar motivation as well. Confusing his earlier attempts at minimizing environmental damage for arrogance, he retracted that belief, a satisfied smirk emerging across his face. "Very well then." Birusu spoke. He had no more need for the clones in the forest, and they quelled under the might of Densetsu's flames, chakra flowing back into Birusu. The Giant Shadow Clone which had unleashed its very army dispelled as well, having fulfilled its duty when it was struck by Densetsu, while the other clones in the pathway of Densetsu's incredible outpouring of flames, seemingly a manifestation of Nature's very wrath, were forced to succumb as even the clones themselves knew it was futile to attempt to stop Densetsu's attack. Hence, in the entire process of Densetsu's attempts to put out the forest fire, Birusu did little to stop him from doing so, for it was Densetsu's very fire which gave rise to this forest fire. The very landscape which was scorched and barren, filled with the ashes of fallen trees, were then forced to sink into the ground, becoming fertilizer for future life to grow, as Birusu filled the landscape with fresh land, covering the entire patch of devastation wrought earlier, becoming a completely fresh platform akin to a vast training field. "So, Densetsu, you have earned my respect. I understand that you wish to save lives, even if they are not human, so I have quelled the forest fire you attempted to restart, and have created a big plain field for us to use. While I wish to learn of the Uchiha, I'm fine if you still desire to continue this little spar. The choice is yours." Birusu spoke, as if his deed of covering and remaking the entire landscape was simple, despite the clear chakra cost behind such an endeavour. From this Densetsu would likely see that Birusu had no intent to disrespect him. As Birusu awaited Densetsu's answer, he would still be coated in his Susanoo armour, as if attempting to show off how he could change its properties at will from being completely opaque to comprising different colours. It was as if Birusu was trying to entertain himself while waiting for Densetsu's response. As Densetsu had been pouring flames into an area previously already destroyed, he didn't see the point, but he ceased the duel anyway. Birusu wasn't an enemy. The wall of earth receded to the ground again as the flames on his body receded. Densetsu walked forward as the scorched ground cracked as his feet glided over them, his Sharingan dissipating out of existence. This could be anticipated as a sign of peace as the Uchiha spiked his hair again, before reaching into his eyes and peeling the contact lenses out. He drew a pair of glasses from a scroll hung on his belt, putting them on as he walked towards Birusu. "There'll be no need to continue our spar, rest assured. I'm more interested on how you managed to manifest it without the Mangekyō." Densetsu asked casually, adjusting the forehead protector which hung awkwardly on his neck, now looking more like an educated bookworm than a famed shinobi. "You have grown stronger, no doubt," he said, nodding his head and gesturing to the destruction around them. Densetsu was intrigued by the man, not for his power, but for what was truly within. He couldn't ascertain what the man truly was, good, evil, or in between. What he did know however was, that this man wasn't a threat to society at large; based on a very trustworthy but feeling that always held him in a good stead. Densetsu leaned upon a scorched treebark next to Birusu. "Five years ago, I promised to tell you about us, that day's finally upon us. Ask away." He said as a slight hint of a smile crept upon his chiseled face. It would be interesting getting acquainted with this most unique man. =History of Bloodshed Birusu was thankful that Densetsu preferred to talk about things such as the history of the Uchiha, rather than continue the fight. If the fight had proceeded on, Birusu would be forced to tire himself further, and be unable to conserve his chakra. It was ironic, that someone such as he would think that, for Birusu's chakra reserves were beyond most people in this world.As part of a routine check he used his Byakugan to analyse the surroundings to ensure nobody would come and disturb the 2 of them. "Before I ask my questions, I believe I should answer your query first. That construct you saw, or whatever it actually is, was an attempted recreation of your powerful chakra construct years ago. It took me several years, to deconstruct what I saw in your chakra coils and recreate this technique using handseals and master it. As you can tell, there are several differences between your construct and mine. While yours is extremely powerful, relying on forcefully taxing your body to achieve its effect, mine is constrained by the limits that all Shinobi face - tenketsu. Hence a much greater chakra flow is needed for me to create a Susanoo of seemingly equal power. The advantage, of course, is that my chakra construct is more versatile." Birusu spoke, as he showed his chakra construct gaining additional arms. "And there you have it, my own bastardized creation." Birusu clarified. "So, along the years I have attempted to learn more of my background, the "Uchiha Clan" or so most people call it. I have read books such as the "Legend of Sasuke", an epic depicting Sasuke Uchiha's 'life', but that did not bring me closer to my answer. What inspired the demise of the Uchiha Clan? What ideals did they hold? Why do the strongest of Uchiha, even after attaining love, seek a life of loneliness (Sasuke Uchiha)? Lastly, for what purpose do Uchiha today strive? These are some things which had been bugging me regarding the Uchiha clan, for I have no idea of its inception and its aims, aside from the legends of Sasuke and Naruto. Perhaps you could enlighten me on this front?" Birusu asked politely. These were the things about the Uchiha clan he sought to learn. 'Hey so it looks like this dude thinks the forest is more important than you. Ha.' Moryo jabbed at Birusu. 'Well atleast this guy is concerned with something OTHER than destruction for once.' Birusu rebuked. 'Oh don't tell me you're feeling sentimental? Poor little boy. It seems you get influenced so easily by deeds of kindness.' Moryo laughed as he made fun of Birusu. 'Well atleast he's more interesting than you, I've heard you mention destruction so many times its probably the most prevalent thought in my head.' Birusu countered. 'Oh you hurt me so! Anyway, it's time to listen to what this man has to say.' Moryo replied. "That is truly...creative," came Densetsu's reply on the Susanoo. It was a unique idea for sure, truly interesting. "The Uchiha Clan of yesterday had become a plague, a virus. They treasured their love too much, they pent it in and thus, they were transformed," the darkness in Densetsu's eyes were very visible at this point, "But in the midst of all this there were still good men among us whose eyes weren't clouded by hate." In this space Densetsu recounted the heroism of Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, and how Danzō stood every step of the way to halt their efforts. "In the end, the Uchiha had to fall, they had traversed too deeply into the abyss, and Itachi took the burden of the assassination. On that night, I was the only Uchiha who was 'allowed' to flee Konoha mainly because of my distance from the cursed clan myself; and my part in several councils. There were many other survivors of course outside the village; members who had left Konoha ages ago, splinter groups who had been exiled but also deemed as traitors, and missing-nin." Densetsu paused for a moment. "A majority of what's left of the clan on are relatively less polluted as the branch was in Konoha. There's a new chance for the Uchiha to redeem themselves now, and I guess that's happening. Their older ideals were noble, but self centred and that's the whole problem, their good rarely extended beyond the clan. And not all of the strongest love lonesome lives...some of them just seek to repair the damage they wrought when their eyes were shut by the veil of hate, that's all." Densetsu recounted solemnly. "So what will you be then? Old or new?" He asked. "I see, so the strongest of Uchiha grew stronger only because of hatred. They gained their eyes out of hatred, and they achieved greatness out of hatred, atoning for it with loneliness. Heh, it's quite funny, their reliance on hatred, what purpose does hatred even serve?" Birusu laughed, as if mocking the ideologies of old. "I don't even know about this hatred, growing up amidst good friends of mine, I'd say I'm different from the brand of Uchiha you're used to, for I have no idea of it at all. Maybe this 'Curse' of which you speak comes from upbringing, for I have yet to suffer from it." Birusu gave his view. "Knowing this, you probably can tell that I classify myself as neither of the above, for I work for my own wishes, to better the world as it is today." Birusu answered Densetsu's question with great certainty. "So, the Uchiha Clan history is certainly something no Uchiha should be proud of. Say, what can you tell me about the Uchiha Clan techniques? I'd like to know more about this "Madara" that Sasuke fought. In the books of his legend they did not speak much of Madara, only his defeat of Kaguya and battle with Naruto. From what I can deduce, your massive chakra construct probably has something to do with your eyes as well..." Birusu spoke, legitimately curious as to what else his eyes can actually do. 'Hey, ask him about why you're obsessed with increasing your chakra capacity.' Moryo tugged at Birusu's mind. 'It's just a hobby, Moryo.' Birusu replied to Moryo. 'That's what you think! Maybe you just want to cause chaos like I do.' Moryo teased. 'No Moryo, I just want to have fun!' Birusu tried to defend himself, but failed. 'So does this fun include chaos and destruction?' Moryo questioned. However, no reply came, as Birusu decided that listening to Densetsu's reply was more important. "No purpose whatsoever." Densetsu replied. "It's a natural reaction to loss, hatred. You love something and when it's taken from you, there's nothing else for you to pour your love into. That's how it is for most of the Uchiha, that's when hatred fills the hole. It takes too much to fight that, and that's why Uchiha like Madara fell so badly." He looked up as he shifted his balance while leaning on the charred tree. "You truly are lucky then, to have not felt this hatred. I sincerely hope that you won't have to feel it. The Curse comes to all Uchiha when they experience grave loss, immense inner pain. And it hurts even more to get out of it." Densetsu said. "About my Susanoo, it is related to my eyes. It's a symbol of my pain, of things I wouldn't onto others. The manifestation of the Sharingan to a next stage. A gift that is not worth the cost, in any way." His thoughts flashed back to the day more than 15 years ago, when the Mangekyō Sharingan first manifested itself, before snapping back to reality. "Well, I've got to get going. The questions you ask, you will find the answers you seek around you. I believe this is goodbye then, may you prosper. Godspeed, Birusu." He stated with a nod, before walking past Birusu as a cool wind blew from the north. He stopped abruptly and briefly, turning his face sideways with a sly smile. As if he felt something. His raised two fingers to his temple in farewell and just like that, he was gone. "Goodbye, Densetsu." Birusu spoke. He sat there watching as Densetsu disappeared via his conventional Flying Thunder God technique, and sighed. Noticing the subtle disparity in Densetsu's movements, he could feel that he had somehow noticed something, perhaps Moryo's presence. "We have to do something about this." Birusu realized as he voiced his thoughts. 'You had to say it, didn't you? Certainly this man is perceptive, but this feels like cheating.' Moryo mused, remarking the sheer impossibility of the reason why Densetsu stopped himself for a short while. 'Well then, it doesn't matter now. Let's continue expanding my chakra capacity.' Birusu replied as he sat in a meditative posture, where Moryo began absorbing chakra from the surroundings into Birusu's body, forcibly expanding his reserves further. As of now, Birusu's chakra capacity would make even Densetsu's look minute by comparison - then again, that was his very specialty, so there was nothing entirely special about this reality. All Birusu needed to focus on now, was to acquire more techniques which allowed him to overpower even the strongest of shinobi at minimal chakra cost. As Birusu completed his daily training, restoring and further enhancing his chakra capacity, he stood up. Feeling completely refreshed, he activated his Byakugan to check the surroundings for a brief instant before walking across the field, then disappeared from sight as he jumped towards Kumo, relying on his incredible speed to keep him airborne for a greater amount of time. He would have to inform Shikizaki of this latest development.